Altar
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Eu te amo porque... ; DanSerena ; OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Gossip Girl pertence a Cecily Von Ziegesar e pela altura do campeonato também a Josh Schwartz e Stephanie Savage

**N/A: **Porque eu adoro o amor incondicional do garoto solitário pela queen Serena van der Woodsen.

-

-

**Altar**

-

-

_Eu te amo porque você não se desculpa por ser quem é: Linda, inteligente e sexy pra caramba._

Quando Dan Humphrey experimentou pela primeira vez na vida que é popularmente chamado de _amor à primeira vista_, era oito de outubro de 2005 e ele estava em uma festa repleta de desconhecidos, onde fora convidado acidentalmente para um aniversário.

Porque Dan não fazia o tipo garoto popular que é chamado para festas de aniversários de seus colegas ricos e mimados de Manhattan.

Então o que restara de sua família teve de se mexer, e sua irmã mais nova, Jenny Humphrey, o convenceu a ir.

Ele mantinha em segredo, mas sempre agradecia silenciosamente a caçula dos Humphrey.

Fora a melhor festa que já participara.

Não por causa da bagunça, da bebedeira ou de seus amigos por uma noite, mas sim porque _ela _estava ali.

Serena van der Woodsen.

Durante toda à noite, Dan não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela e mesmo ela sendo a garota que morava em uma luxuosa cobertura com vista para o Metropolitan Museum of Art e o Central Park, estudante da Constance Billard e a gata loura de olhos azuis que todos os caras cobiçavam, _ela _falou com _ele_.

Foram apenas duas frases corriqueiras e um simpático sorriso, mas que para Dan sôo como música e lhe lembrou o quadro mais bonito de René Magritte.

E ele nunca mais a esqueceu.

Fora tão...surreal.

_Você não tem a menor noção do seu efeito sobre mim._

Quando as férias de verão haviam terminado, Dan e sua irmã chegavam na Grand Central Station a espera de seu pai para voltarem à velha e maçante rotina de Nova York

Já havia se passado um ano desde que a garota mais incrível que já vira na vida havia ido embora para estudar em um internato na Europa, e Dan estava mais certo do que nunca de que jamais a veria de novo.

Mas a vida é absurda e imprevisível.

E quando Dan estava pegando as suas coisas e indo a direção a saída, ele imediatamente reconheceu-a.

Os olhos cheios de segredos, o cabelo louro que brilhava a luz do sol e os lábios sempre tão impecavelmente brilhosos.

Serena van der Woodsen havia voltado, e mesmo depois de dois anos desde que a festa havia acabado, ele mais uma vez não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela.

_Não tem a menor noção de que ri como uma criança de quatro anos._

Desde o azul profundo de seus olhos, dos longos cabelos louros que lhe cobriam a visão e de seu aroma natural do campo, de tudo existente em Serena van der Woodsen do que Dan Humphrey mais gostava era de sua risada.

Serena sempre ria com delicadeza.

Um magnetismo delicioso que tranformava tudo o que era banal em algo extraordinário.

E Dan se sentia o cara mais feliz do mundo.

_Eu te amo porque você pode ficar com alguém como eu, e ainda ser melhor amiga de alguém como a Blair.  
_

Dan Humphrey era do West Side, morava em um apartamento do Brooklyn caindo aos pedaços, junto de sua irmãzinha Jenny Humphrey e seu pai, um ex-músico da década de 1990 e estudava na St. Jude's School por conta de um enorme sacrifício financeiro.

Serena van der Woodsen era do East Side, morava em uma luxuosa cobertura de Manhattan, com sua mãe e socialite Lily van der Woodsen e seu irmão mais novo, Eric van der Woodsen.

Tinha os privilégios de uma princesa, era a garota mais popular, linda e desejada de todo o East Side e convidada exclusiva para todas as festas badaladas de Nova York.

Aquelas festas em que Dan nunca podia comparecer.

Porque ele simplesmente não pertencia ao mesmo mundo de Blair, Nate, Chuck e Serena.

Ele fazia o tipo garoto comum que sempre pegava o metrô ao invés de um táxi.

E isso não era uma opção.

Mas Serena o chamou para sair e eles foram jantar juntos naquele tipo de restaurante que pessoas privilegiadas como Serena vão à hora que querem, mas quando se tratava de um Humphrey eram anos de economia.

Mas ela preferiu ir jogar sinuca e ouvir músicas dos anos de 1980 no Brooklyn.

_Nada de restaurantes cinco estrelas, nem limusines_ – Disse Dan.

_E__ nada de bar de bilhar assustador ou músicas ruins dos anos 80_ – Completou Serena.

Eles tinham achado algo em comum.

_Você nunca desiste dela e é por isso que você é incrível.  
_

Serena van der Woodsen era a melhor amiga de Blair Waldorf, outra moradora rica do East Side.

As duas foram apresentadas por suas famílias quando ambas estavam na primeira série da Constance Billard e desde então não se desgrudaram mais.

Até que Serena foi para a Hanover Academy, um internato na Europa e deixou Blair sozinha, passando a ser a garota mais amada e odiada pela a Waldorf.

Mas elas formavam o tipo de amizade inquebrável.

E entre erros, acertos, vinganças e pedidos de perdão. Serena sempre estava lá_ para _Blair _e __por_ Blair.

Porque elas eram melhores amigas mais do que qualquer uma.

E isso fascinava o Humphrey.

_Você é incrível também, por ser capaz de dizer todas essas coisas, você simplesmente é. E eu te amo._

E aquele garoto aspirante à poeta parou para _olhar_ Serena.

E ela também se sentiu a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Usei o episódio_ "_The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate" como uma total inspiração para a Fanfic.

O Dan faz a declaração mais linda de todas (L)

Reviews, reviews, reviews!

**Obs: "**_Você é incrível também, por ser capaz de dizer todas essas coisas, você simplesmente é. E eu te amo." _Essa frase é da Serena para o Dan :)


End file.
